realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sergyar
The Floating Gardens of Mist: In the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Steam there is, for now, an unspeakably old garden adrift in the clouds. Floating continuously upon the plane’s vapors it has, for eons, made its path through the planes. Unfortunately whatever age old secrets are hidden in the gardens might not continue much longer as its current path seems to be leading the garden directly towards the Dark Lands which form the border between Steam and Lightning. Whether the plants of the gardens, and the structures themselves, could resist this pure elemental power is unknown. The gardens are home to dozens of species of plants unknown throughout the planes. Some grow clinging to floating stones, remnants of a structure old before the forming of the fiends, others grow floating beside the gardens growing on nothing but the water laden air. Even so the entire garden moves together and resists any attempts to change its course and will correct their positioning if the connection isn’t broken by massive force (a strong enough creature could push something off course with a DC 30 Strength check, but actually keeping it there would require a DC 45 Strength check). The plants in the gardens have various properties, and several species are valuable for their uses in creating potions of fly and water breathing, as well as being able to be used to concoct the ink for scrolls of fly, water breathing, freedom of movement, summon monster (water creatures only) spells, and various other spells with effects pertaining to movement (but not teleportation) and water. There are also plants within these gardens capable of performing miraculous restorative functions, without the need for mages and priests to work their magic. In the center of the garden is perhaps the most impressive of these trees. Chant says its sap has miraculous powers to revive the dead (as per True Resurrection except a moderately large amount of the body is required) or even grant immortality. Its fruits, small enough to be bite size for a small or larger creature, also are potent carriers of magical healing, and each one bestows a heal spell on any creature that eats them (treat as drinking a potion). While the effectiveness of the fruit is well known, a powerful steam dragon (stats for which are not yet finished) named K’reila guards the tree from those who would harm it by taking its sap, preventing any tests of its legendary healing powers. While K’reila reigns as queen over the center of the gardens, and all other creatures only enter at her mercy, the rest of the gardens now serve as a mustering ground for the native Steam and Mist mephits as they battle the Lightning Mephits that venture into the Dark Lands. These mephits also serve K’reila offering her tribute in the form of food (which the dragon has little need for) and treasure. K’reila has taken a liking to these mephits and, while she frowns upon their malign treatment of travelers, has come to their aid when the lightning mephits cross the borders of Steam to attack the mephits that live in the gardens. There are five intact buildings in the Floating Gardens. Three of these open onto a stone platform that the central tree grows upon and which serves as bed to K’reila. These three buildings are empty now, gutted by ages of non-maintenance. Beneath the wild growing plants of the Gardens, on the floor of one, though, is an ancient mosaic and crude map of the Inner Planes which show a different configuration than we know it now, with Earth situated between Water and Air, and opposite Fire. The ancient script of the map, found also in inscriptions upon the other buildings and scattered rocks of the Gardens, is that of the vaati an ancient race of beings of elemental air and cosmic law which once ruled over all the Inner Planes. The other two buildings float some distance away, but like the central buildings they are now empty save for the plants of the Gardens which grow wild across them. Several other broken remnants of buildings float throughout the gardens as well. The stone-like substance they were built from is extremely hard and durable (hardness 25) on par with heavily enchanted steel or adamantine. Unlike most objects it seems resistant to sonic damage (hardness applies and damage is halved), what techniques the ancient vaati used to build these structures was most likely lost in the war with the Queen of Chaos long ago. Category:Locations on the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Steam